1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to globe assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new snow globe assembly for providing a user with a modified globe which would allow particles contained therein to be in continual motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of globe assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,750 describes a decorative article with flake circulating means. Another type of globe assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,884 describes a music box having a water pump structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,976 describes a driving mechanism of music snow drop ball which provides a waterproof effect for avoiding rusting of the mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,515 describes a driving mechanism of music water ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,276 describes ornamental crystal ball comprising a base, a ball mounted on the base and filled with water, a model disposed in the ball, a plurality of suspensible objects disposed in the ball and a driving apparatus to flow the water and the suspensible objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,445 describes a novelty display device which simulates snow fall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes that has certain improved features.